This War of Mine Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! This War of Mine is a game available for PC and Mac set in the fictional war-torn city of Pogoren, in which you do not play as an elite soldier, but rather a group of civilians trying to survive in a besieged city; struggling with lack of food, medicine and constant danger from snipers and hostile scavengers. The game is loosely based on the Yugoslavian Wars, inspired by events such as the Siege of Sarajevo and from a first hand survivor account of a survivor named Selco, during the Siege of Mostar. This wiki is free to edit by all. Overview The game provides an experience of war seen from an entirely new angle. The pace of This War of Mine is imposed by the day and night cycle. During the day, snipers stop the survivors from leaving their shelter, so they need to focus on maintaining their shelter: crafting, trading and taking care of your survivors. At night, the survivors scavenge through a set of unique locations for items that will help them stay alive. Make life-and-death decisions driven by your conscience. Try to protect everybody from [or sacrifice some of them for longer-term survival. During war, there are no good or bad decisions; there is only survival. The sooner you realize that, the better. - [http://www.11bitstudios.com/ 11 Bit Studios The Role of Combat in This War of Mine "For soldiers, war is about victory. For us, it was about getting food. I lived through hell with these people. We were a group. We would do anything to stay alive. I will never forget those days. Things you see in war stay with you, forever." '' ''- This War of Mine Gameplay Trailer The gameplay in This War of Mine does not give a primary focus to combat or its combat system, but rather tailors its gameplay toward struggles more commonly faced by civilians trapped in the crossfire of battle. These range from the struggle to find food and water, wood to stay warm in Winter months, or a good book to try to forget the horrors of war. While combat is undoubtedly necessary at times, it is ultimately the player's decision to flee or fight in any given encounter with hostile civilians or soldiers. Characters in your group will have to deal with the consequences of violence which, while in some cases can be proof of bravery, often leads to broken spirits and panic. 'Related Content' This War of Mine is made with a message to all - war is not the best answer to anything! Donate to the children affected by war, supported by the studio. This War of Mine - Official Game Page -- This War of Mine - Steam Page Game basic characters.jpg|'Characters'|link=Characters icon7.jpg|'Locations'|link=Locations Actions 3.png|'Actions'|link=Actions raid2.jpg|'Raids'|link=Raids Icon8.jpg|'Special Events'|link=Special Events combat.jpg|'Combat'|link=Combat bandages.jpg|'Game Guides, Tips and Tricks'|link=Game Guides, Tips, and Tricks icon3.jpg|'Crafting'|link=Crafting icon5.jpg|'Items'|link=Items Icon4.jpg|'Tools'|link=Tools icon1.jpg|'Weapons'|link=Weapons Library icon3.jpg|'Crafting'|link=Crafting icon5.jpg|'Items'|link=Items Icon4.jpg|'Tools'|link=Tools icon1.jpg|'Weapons'|link=Weapons bandages.jpg|'Game Guides, Tips and Tricks'|link=Game Guides, Tips, and Tricks Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse